What's right
by natcraw
Summary: The land of Eostia, a vast nation with many people trying to live their lives. Many wish things to get better, other want to push their ambitions onto the world. This is the story of a commoner in this land and his travels all around the country and the faces he'll encounter. Not the best summary. This is my answer to the challenge set by Wimblegurk Brigade
1. Chapter 1

_**Present a challenge, do you Wimblegurk Brigade? Well, challenge answered. Enjoy**_

 **Kuroinu Rebellion**

Street Rat origin

...

The battle was to begin soon. The Black Dogs were planning to launch skirmish against the Orc forces to try and defeat this force and rid the lands of Eostia of their kind. For many years, a war has been fought for the future of the country and the people living in it. Should the people of Eostia win, they will have freed themselves the threat of the creatures from the north and will be able to live in peace. However, should the monsters and creatures win, then the cities and towns will be sacked, the men killed off or captured for labour while the women would all be violated again and again until they had come love the creature raping them, or until their minds snap.

In a clearing, there was an Orc camp set up under the night sky, with many warriors resting up and preparing to fight against the people of Eostia. The giant brutes were milling about tending to whatever they were doing, be it sharpening their weapons, strengthening their armour pieces, drinking their stolen meads and ales or having their way with the poor women they've captured and made into their play things. Beauties from many different backgrounds and villages, such as army captains and lieutenants, nuns and priestesses to farmers and maidens were forced to pleasure the giant monsters.

Not far from the Orc camp, a pair of green eyes watched the creatures from high up in a tree. The eyes belonged to a young man with messy, long greasy hair and had a dirt covered face. He wore a brown rough shirt and trousers with shoddy leather pieces stropped onto his shoulders, forearms, boots and vest. Strapped onto his belt were 2 short blades, several throwing knives and a bow with a quiver of arrows strapped onto his back. His name is Edward, an orphaned street rat. He has no last name.

Before now, Edward was nobody. He grew up with no family by blood, only with those he lived on the streets with. He had been told by those who know his family that they were trying to help get a newly established town started up, so they could start again there. However, the town was raided for monsters and beasts from the north, killing his father and leaving with his mother as a slave. She was never heard from again. The only ones who he had left were those who were close to his parents. Life was hard for young Edward, as he had been tasked with trying to scrounge up food and shelter for his family the moment he could walk. He was helped by others who lived with him, so he had people looking after him and teaching him.

There were many hard days and cruel seasons for him and his family. Some days, they couldn't find enough food for everyone to eat so what was gathered was split into small amounts that were hardly filling. The clod seasons were horrible times as it became harder to stay warm and well fed in such conditions. He lost several close friends to either starvation of illness. There were also people who had thought him for whatever he found and/ or stole. Sometimes Edward would be able to fend them off while other times he would return home empty handed and badly beaten, sometimes to the point where he could barely move.

As he grew older, he began training himself in certain styles of fighting and stealth. His had a light frame and wasn't one for strength, so he couldn't fight in standard combat and hope to come up successful. So he looked to avoid most fights and try to evade and hide from others. His combat stiles were in ranged and agile fighting techniques. This helped him with his jobs as a thief and with some fights he had to take part in for either his friends or because on no other option.

Then came one day, where there was word going around about the Black Dog mercenaries seeking scouts for their upcoming battles against forces in the north. For a long while, Edward had been seeking a way to help himself and those close to him by trying to get them out of the life they had and into one they deserve for what they've done for him. And while that was the reason he told them before joining, he was also there for revenge. He despised the creature in the north for taking away his parents. And seeing that the Black Dogs were planning a fight there, he had his chance to kill two birds with one stone.

And now, here he was, sitting on top of a tree, overlooking the Orc camp and observing the monsters doing their business. He along with a few others was tasked with observing the enemies encampment and gather a count of their numbers and sabotage the Orc army if possible. During his time observing the creatures below, he was on the lookout for anything that stood out such as higher ranking monsters, armouries, mead supply and more, while planning his goal for sabotage. When he first saw the Orcs use and violate the women in the camp, he was horrified. He wasn't a stranger to rape, growing up in the streets will do that to you. But seeing what was happening down in the camp made him think of his mum. She suffered with his fate? To be raped and used by these monsters for several years, if they kept her for this long? The thought frightened him.

With as much information as he was able to get from his vantage point, he made his way down the tree and began his silent approach to the camp. Avoiding any patrols and idle Orcs wondering about the camp, he managed to reach the location where, from his observations, was where the commander of the army's tent was located. Keeping to the darkness, he searched around the area until he found the Orc he was looking for, currently on his knees as he pulled the arms of a poor young maiden behind her as he thrust himself in and out of her womanhood as the women cried out in pain.

Disgusted at the sight, he quickly but quietly moved behind the massive monster and pulled out his blades. His weapons at the ready, he crept up behind the Orc until he was close enough and swiftly slit his throat. The Orc leader dropped the woman he was violating just now and moved his hands to clutch his neck while trying to yell something. However, only more blood poured from the Orcs neck and the only noise made was a sick gurgling, choking sound as the creature chocked on its blood. Soon after the monster had choked to death, Edward dragged his body away from to a corner of the tent which was poorly lit. Hopefully, that'll keep the body for being discovered for a while.

The girl, while visibly happy and relieved that she wasn't being raped any longer, was very weak for the ordeal and tried to crawl away or turn to the Orc, but failed and collapsed from exhaustion. Edward looked at her, wanting to do something to save her, but he knew that it would be close to impossible to escape with her. But he didn't wish to leave her here for another Orc to find and use. So after quickly searching for any useful information for the coming skirmish, such as plans or tactics, he picked her up, carried her to a secluded part of the camp and hid her out of sight, hopefully safe from more Orcs.

After hiding the woman, Edward was once again on the move to cause more damage to the Orc army. Silently moving through the Orc encampment, keeping to the shadows and out of the Orc's sight, he managed to arrive to his next target, the Orc drink supply. Inside a tent, there were rows and rows of mead and ale kegs hanging on benches. Grabbing out a phial of poison, he began pouring a few drops into each keg.

As he was finishing the final row, however, he had to stop as he heard footsteps coming towards his location. Quickly moving out of the open, he looks to see that an Orc was walking through the tent and grabs two kegs of drink. Edward chose to keep silent and let the Orc do what he wanted in hopes of not doing anything to draw suspicion. It was going well as the Orc was finished and was about to leave, until he spotted something on the floor. Edward quickly did a self check and, as it turns out, one of his knife straps broke and a knife was missing on his person. The Orc looked at it for a moment, before simply shrugging and finally left the tent. Edward quickly picked up his knife and went about finishing his work.

After finishing the final keg, Edward takes a look around the entrance he used to get in the tent to ensure his escape was clear. Looking around, he found no trace of anyone or anything in the area and the noises coming from others were a good distance away. With silent haste, Edward left the tent and began making his way out of the Orc camp and back to the Black Dogs. Edward made it out of the camp without any problems.

...

A while later, Edward had arrived back to the Black Dogs camp, where everyone was all geared up and ready for the skirmish into the Orc army. Making my way past all the men, I reach the command tent, where the leader of the Black Dogs, Volt, had asked us to meet up with out information on the enemy. Walking inside, I find the man himself in the middle of talking with a young looking man with glasses wearing a cloak. To the side, there stood a man with an open vest, exposing his chest and muscular min section. All three look to you as you enter the tent, their conversation stopping. Volt takes a look at you before finally speaking.

"And whom might you be, boy?" he asks. Not looking to waste time, as they might have been talking about the coming battle, Edward did a quick salute to the commander.

"Scout reporting sir." he announces. Volt look turn to realization as he hears your statement.

"Ah, good, you're the last one we're expecting. What do you have to report?" he asks.

"The enemy is completely unaware of an incoming attack. Their numbers are close to 3,000. Their leader has been slain and their drinks have been poisoned without anyone noticing." The last bit of news brings surprised expressions to their faces.

"You snuck into their camp?" the one in the vest asks.

"Without those Orcs spotting you or finding you inside?" adds in the one with glasses.

"Yes sirs." Edward replies.

"Excellent work, boy." Volt suddenly says. "This is great news. We'll have a great advantage in this battle." He looks over to the vest wearing man. "Hicks, alert the men, we begin soon. This young lad has given us a golden opportunity to cause massive damage to the army. We must act on it" The man now known as Hicks nods his head before leaving the tent. Volt then looks back to the young guy he was speaking to earlier. "We'll talk about this after the battle Kin" Kin then nodded and also left. Then Volt looked to you once more "Well, you've more than earned a rest, but we'll need all our men for this fight to do the most damage possible. I'm placing you in the back with the archers, to pick off Orcs while staying away from the actual fighting. Get yourself ready, we attack soon."

Edward once again gave a salute while delivering another "Yes sir" before leaving the tent and began preparing for the fight. One thing was for certain. Once this fight was over, Edward was going to take as long as he wants to rest, no matter what others will say.

...

Once again, Edward was back up in the tree he was in before coming into the camp. The night sky was still over the heads of all here, but the Orcs were all suffering from the drink. While he hadn't put enough poison to kill an Orc, as he didn't have that much on him, they were all weak and had trouble standing. All of the men were ready to strike, to begin the skirmish and kill as many Orcs as possible before leaving. Edward currently had his bow in his hand and an arrow nocked, waiting to be drawn. He was tired, but he's going to kill as many Orcs as he can before the battle ends. He will have his revenge.

"This is it men" he heard Volt say below him. "They're weakened by out scouts, now's the time." Drawing his sword and pointing it forward, he announced, "Charge!" and with that, the fight began.

...

 _One week later_

A week ago, Edward was off fighting Orcs and other monsters from the north. Even before that, he was simply trying to live his crappy life on the streets of the cities with his friends and family. Now though, even though he couldn't believe it himself, he was before the Beautiful Celestine herself, about to receive something you once thought was impossible for someone like you.

"Edward," she spoke "please kneel." Without hesitation, the young man did just that, dropping down to one knee before the beautiful woman. "Due to your actions during the skirmish against the Orcs, the battle was a great success with little casualties and many defeated foes. Because of your quick thinking and planning in preparation for the battle, I, Celestine, knight thee, Sir Edward." She says as she places a hand over your head, before removing it and stepping back. "Now that you've been knighted, will you be willing to fulfil a request I have for you?" she asks.

"I'd be honoured to follow any command of yours, your highness." he states.

"I wish for you to accompany the Black Dogs and lead a strike against the black castle. As you attack, I want you to bring back the Dark Queen, Olga Discordia, alive and unharmed." I wish this war to be over soon."

"I will do as you ask, my lady."

"You may rise, Sir Edward."

And so he did, coming to stand before Celestine. "I will not fail you." he announced before turning to leave the room. As he exited the building, he found Volt, Kin and Hicks waiting for him outside.

"Ah, Edward," Volt starts "congratulations on your knighting. We all know you deserve it after what you did for us in that skirmish."

"Yeah," Hicks chipped in "If it weren't for you, the fight would have been much harder and many more would have died. You saved a lot of my buddies with what you did."

"Thank you sirs" Edward replies to their praise. "I was only doing what I thought would be beneficial to the skirmish." He stated before changing the subject. "So, are you aware of what Celestine wants us to do next?"

"Strait too it, I see. Good" Volt says before continuing. "Yes, we're preparing our forces for a strike for the home of the dark queen."

"Do you have a plan ready yet, sir?" Edward asks.

"I have some ideas I'm putting together that we'll discuss on the way. I want to make sure that it's well planned out before we even get there. I suggest you get ready, we head off at midday." Volt says before he walks off with Kin and Hicks in tow. He stops for a second before turning to face you "And no need for calling me "sir" anymore Edward. You're a knight now, so really, I should be calling you sir."

"If that's the case, then you can call me Ed, Volt. All my friends do."

A smile formed on Volts lips "I'm glad you consider me a friend." He finished before heading off, leaving Edward alone outside the building. It seems that he'll have to wait before being able to help his friends from the streets. However, he's in a position he'd never thought he would be able to reach, from Street rat to Knight. Maybe things will finally be better for our protagonist. But for now, he has a dark elf queen to capture.

Shouldn't be too bad, right?

...

 _ **And there it is my answer for your challenge Wimblegurk Brigade. I have picked out an origin from your choice and a start to the story. To anyone who read this piece, I hope you enjoyed it and I will try to get a second chapter out as soon as possible. It depends whether or not I'm feeling motivated enough to write. Let me know in reviews or Pm's whether you liked this story or if you have any ideas of how I can improve.**_

 _ **Until next time**_

 _ **Peace**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, here the net chapter for my Kuroinu story. If you're reading this, then I'm happy you've chosen to stick with reading this little fanfiction. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroinu.**_

...

Edward was feeling anxious. He and the band of mercenaries had set up camp for the evening. They had been travelling for 3 days so far and still weren't to reach the Black castle until tomorrow evening. The Black Dogs were well prepared for a long travel and all seemed eager to reach the castle. Edward had discussed the basic plan with Volt and it was decided that Volt and his forces will attack the main force for the Olga's army while Edward would infiltrate the castle and capture the dark queen herself. This was the basic plan at the moment and it was agreed that when they arrived to their destination, they'll make any changes they need.

However, all of that wasn't what made him anxious the most. They contributed to the feeling, but there was another reason. During the walk, Volt, Hicks and Kin had been talking in private more and more while also talking with the other mercenaries, and whenever Edward would look at them, they could see each of them show a grin that made his blood chill. The fact that he wasn't aware of whatever they were discussing made the feeling worse.

Edward was currently sitting by a fire with a few other Black Dogs he'd seen earlier, but couldn't remember their names, while eating a piece of deer that had been hunted and was served for tonight's meal. His thoughts at the time were about where he was now, from street rat in the holy city to being knighted by the holy one, Celestine. Even though he's had three days to accept it, he still couldn't believe it.

"Hey, Edward" he turned from the fire he had been staring at to see Volt walking up to him. "Are you looking forward to the mission?"

"Yeah, can't wait to get this over with." Edward replies.

"Indeed. Tell me, you had told us, when we were looking for scouts, that your reasoning was to help out those you lived with, correct?"

Edward nodded. "Yes, I'm in it for those close to me, my friends and family. My parents were killed by the beasts and monsters from the north when I was but a child. I've lived on the streets with friends of my family and they've done so much for me. I truly wish to help them for their kindness towards me. Even though we aren't related by blood, I still consider them family" Edward told him.

Volt nodded his head. "Such a noble goal, one I approve of." He then turns to leave. "Very well then, here's hoping our mission is successful. If we are victorious here, it could change everything."

"Hey Volt," Edward catches his attention before leaving. "I've noticed that you and your friends have been discussing things with the other mercenaries, which leaves them in a good mood. Are you planning something else for afterwards?" he then asks.

Volt turns to the former street rat and gives him a reassuring smile "Just talking about our plans once we finish our assault on the castle, what to do when the mission's over, just something to please the men for their hard work. You do good work when we raid the castle; maybe we'll let you in on it." He says as he leaves. However, as he turned away from Edward, Volt had turned his smile to a grin as he thought about his 'plans' for afterwards.

As for Edward, despite being told that by Volt, he still couldn't get rid of that bad feeling inside him. However, he didn't have much time to think on it, as Hicks decided to take a seat next to Edward, a pint of ale in hand.

"Hey Edward, or maybe I should be calling you 'sir' Edward now, right?" he asks with a slur in his voice and a grin of his face. Edward turns to him and gives a smile of his own. Seeing the slight sway in how Hicks sits, it's obvious that he's had probably too much of that ale.

"Nah mate, not ready for the 'sir' yet. Keep calling me Edward for now" he replies.

"Great. No problems for me" he says as he raises his arm in the air, before leaning in close to you. "So tell me, Edward, that Celestine woman. She's bloody sexy, right?" he asks.

Edward, seeing were this was going, encouraged the talk. "Oh yeah, she's got one great body on her."

Hicks let out a laugh "Ha! You bet she does, man. Now, if you could bang any of those princesses, or even that Goddess herself, who would it be?"

Edward gave the question a quick thought. He really hasn't seen any of the other princesses yet, as they had other matters to tend to and couldn't be present for his knighting ceremony. However, you've caught glimpses of them through the crowds whenever they did come to the holy city. Thinking back, he gave his answer.

"Not sure Hicks. I haven't actually seen any of them." He answers.

Hicks looked down from Edward to the ground for a second. "Oh, right. You didn't get to see the others during you knighting. My mistake" he looks up from the ground to Edward with a smile on his face. "As for me, I think I might do that Maia woman. She's a really beauty..." he says before getting up. "Rest up. We've got a while to go yet. After that, the real fun begins" and with that, he was off. Edward followed suit, getting up and heading over to his tent.

...

 _Edward was running. He needed to run, needed to get to safety. He didn't want to do what he did, but it was either them or his friends. They needed what he took from others. Those close to him would die if he didn't get back to them._

 _Running through the city streets, Edward was carrying pack over his shoulder, full of supplies which his family and friends needed. There was a lack of food delivered to the city, as some of the farming villages were once again struck by Orc bands. As a result, there was little food to be handed around among the lower class of people. While help was promised, many feared that it would arrive too late, so they chose to act._

 _Edward wasn't alone, however. Running beside him was Alya Lucia, one of his oldest and closest friends. She, like him, was a street rat who lived in the same area as Edward. They have known each other for many years and had become close friends. When Edward was planning his trip into the neighbouring district, she had convinced him to allow her to join him. Not like he was going to stop her anyway._

 _As they ran with their full packs, the pair was being chased by a group of people from another part of town that had bad relations with his neighbourhood. From what Edward was able to find out before, the neighbourhood they stole from were not well liked in their home as they treated everyone like dirt and made their already hard lives worse. So, given that Edward and Alya needed food for their friends and families, and the fact that they were already in bad relations, they thought it would be a good idea to steal from them. And it was going so well, up until they got caught._

 _As they ran down the road towards their street, the path was blocked by more commoners from this neighbourhood. There were too many to try and go around and the pack he had was too important for those who needed it to drop to try and get them to stop. With his front and back blocked, he looked around and saw a path through an alleyway which wasn't covered._

 _However, he realized too late that the alleyway he ran into lead to a dead end. Realizing this, they turned around to try and get out from where they came; only finding their exit blocked by those chasing him and Alya. The looks on the faces, from anger filled eyes to malicious grins, sent chills up Edward's spine. He looked to Alya, seeing that she was most likely feeling as he was at that moment._

 _Terrified._

...

"Edward" as he heard the name, he shot up from his bedroll, breathing heavily with sweat pouring down from his head. He looked around his surroundings. He was no longer in that alleyway, but was now in his tent. He was no longer being cornered by those buggers.

And Alya was no longer by his side.

Remembering that someone had called for him, he turned his head towards the source of the voice, seeing Kin standing near his tent, looking at him with a somewhat concerned look.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah" Edward replied quickly. "Just a bad dream." he tried to pass it off.

Kin gave Edward the look for a few second before sighing. "Alright, it's time to move. Pack up your gear and be ready." He said before leaving.

Edward still sat up on his bedroll for several seconds. That time in the past was his worst to date. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't forget such a horrible time.

"I'm sorry Alya" he said before packing up.

...

Another day of travelling had passed and Edward and the Black Dogs had arrived to the Black Castle. The lands surrounding the castle were grey and full of death and the closer they got, the harder it became for the mercenaries to breathe. If they tried to advance any more towards the castle, they would begin suffering from the hazardous land around them.

"Damn" cursed Volt as he and the others were waiting by the base of a cliff. "I forgot about this problem. We can't get any closer to the place. Not unless we all have a death wish and want to meet a most agonizing end."

"So what should we do about it?" Edward inquires, sitting down on a nearby rock. "We need to get inside somehow. If the lands and air are so bad around the castle that it would be impossible to get close, shouldn't there be another entrance to the place?"

"I'm not sure, but Kin things so. He's been examining any pieces of elfish writing we've come across and believes that there might be something around here." Volt turned to face Edward. "If you want to know more about it, I suggest speaking with him about it. I am not the type of person who knows much information about the elves."

And with that, Edward got up from where he was seated and began walking towards kin, who was currently looking between a book in his hand and the side of the cliff.

"Hey Kin," Edward began. "Volt says that you may have a way for us to get into the castle."

"I believe that there may be an entrance to the Black Castle around this location." he answers without looking towards the knight. "So far, all the scripts we've encountered have pointed to a "door" of sorts around this area. And from what I've been able to gather from the text on this wall, it should be close by."

Confused by what Kin meant by "on the wall", Edward turned back to where Kin was looking to see what the glasses wearing guy meant. Sure enough, with a bit more observation; Edward was able to see the faint elfish text carved into the cliff side. Giving off a "huh" in understanding, Edward turned back to Kin.

"Anything I can do to be of some assistance?" he asks.

"Step away from me and that wall next to you." Edward gets up from his seat and decided to take a step back. As he did so, Kin began muttering something in a quiet tone that made his voice unable to understand.

As Kin chanted, the text on the wall began to glow a purple, drawing the attention of everyone around. After a short while a small section of the cliff side split and opened up, revealing a set of stairs going down behind it. Lighting a torch, Volt travels down the stairs first to see what was down there. A minute later, he climbs back up the stairs with a grin on his face.

"We've got out way into the castle now. Nice job Kin. Good thing we have you on our side." he says before turning to the others. "Alright men, we have our entrance into the Black Castle. We'll follow the path until we reach out target and then plan out the next part of the attack." With that, he turned back towards the turns and motions the others to follow him.

Volt turns and walks back down the stairs and Kin follows behind, then Hicks, then Edward and the rest follows one by one. Once they were down the stairs, Black Dogs came to a dark narrow hallway, barely enough room for two people to pass by one another, with no light other than Volt's torch. As a result, the group were forced to follow Volt in single file because of the tight path. Along the way, they were passing several unlit torches on the walls, which Volt was lighting with his own, giving more light in the pathway.

As the party travelled down the path, members of the group were chatting amongst themselves. Kin was leaning close towards Volt and they were discussing what to do about once they were face to face against the Dark Queen, Olga Discordia, and what magic they would possible have to fight, should they have to fight her. The rest of the Black Dogs following were chatting with one another about what to expect and what they would find and do when they had completed their attack into the castle.

As for Edward, however, he was thinking to himself, mostly ignoring the others conversing with themselves. His thoughts were towards Olga, and how he should feel about her. She was the Queen of these lands and the one in command of those monsters in the north. In his eyes, she was the one solely responsible for all the bad that the monsters had caused. The raids of their towns and villages, the slaughter of so many men and children who wanted to live in peace, the women they creatures violated and tormented until their minds had snapped, His parents being taken away from him. All of it was her fault.

However, as much as he wanted to put all the blame on his mission, hoping that in defeating her, he would undo all the bad that had been done, he wasn't so foolish. From his first skirmish, he witnessed the behaviour of Orcs first hand and learned something about his enemy from what he saw. What Orcs did was who they were. Their behaviour, their raids, their need to kill and rape, was what they knew. And while Olga was the Queen in the north and the Orcs obeyed her, they still would have done what they were doing if she hadn't appeared, only not as strong and united.

Although Edward's feeling towards the Dark Queen was undecided, he still had a mission to bring her to Celestine alive and unharmed. He wasn't sure that he could get Olga to surrender willingly, so he silently hoped that, if it came to it, Celestine would not be too harsh with delivering a beaten Olga. He'll try not to do damage to her, but nothing was guaranteed in a fight.

Moments later, after a couple turns through the path and walking for what seemed to be nearly an hour, the party had arrived to what, at first looked like a simple stone wall. However looking around, there could be light shining from the bottom, top and the sides of the dead end. Volt handed the torch to Kin and began pushing the wall, which gave way and was being moved back. As the party emerged from the now open pathway, they were greeted with the sight of what appeared to be a dungeon. There were a couple cells with big iron grates as doors.

"Black Dogs," Volt started, drawing everyone's attention. "Welcome to the Black Castle."

...

 _ **Watch out Olga, Edward and the Black Dogs and in the castle!**_

 _ **And here it is mates, the second of "What's right". I am so... SO glad that this story if getting tons of views everyday and people are happy enough to follow the story. I mean, this story has only been out for about two weeks by now and it's received so many views from many different places after just one chapter. It's more or less what drove me to continue this story and to get this chapter out as soon as I could. It's nice to know that I'm making you guys happy.**_

 _ **As for this story, I'm still thinking which direction to drive it towards. As part of Wimblegurk Brigade's challenge, I cannot have Edward join Volt in his quest to form the sex nation. However, I'm still planning on how that's going to come along, as well as how the black castle will come along. I've got a few ideas but, as always, I'm open to whatever you lot have in mind and will decide if I could work that into the story.**_

 _ **Seriously guys, thank you so much for giving this story attention, and a big thank you to those who favourite and/ or followed. Leave a review or send me a PM about your thoughts or if you see where I can improve.**_

 _ **Until next time**_

 _ **Cheers**_


End file.
